In a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, various processes such as a film forming process or an etching process are performed on a semiconductor wafer as a processing target substrate, and a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus has been used to perform such processes. The semiconductor manufacturing apparatus includes a processing unit for performing a process on a wafer; a mounting unit for mounting thereon a cassette container such as a FOUP (Front Opening Unified Pod) for accommodating therein a multiple number of wafers; and an atmospheric transfer chamber equipped with an atmospheric transfer device for transferring the wafers between the FOUP mounted on the mounting unit and the processing unit (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
When a processed wafer is transferred back into the atmospheric transfer chamber from the processing unit, components of a processing gas may remain on the processed wafer. In such a case, the gas components adhered to the wafer may be released within the atmospheric transfer chamber. If the released gas components are corrosive gas components, the atmospheric transfer device may be exposed to the corrosive gas components.
If the atmospheric transfer device is exposed to the corrosive gas components, the corrosive gas components would corrode the atmospheric transfer device.
Conventionally, in order to suppress the corrosion of the atmospheric transfer device, a corrosion resistant member has been used for a driving part of the atmospheric transfer device or each member of the atmospheric transfer device has been coated with a corrosion resistant material.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-286682
However, the corrosion resistant member is of a high price, and it takes high cost to coat each of a multiple number of members with a corrosion resistant material. Furthermore, a special part such as a sensor may not have a corrosion resistant part.